As Sweet As Blueberry Chapter 1
by chyntyaangel
Summary: bagaimana jika kamu sedang bekerja, lalu ada pria tampan yang menawarkanmu untuk bekerja menjadi maid di dorm idol?
1. Chapter 1

**_AS SWEET AS BLUEBERRY_**

Hai guys~ balik lagi sama gue~

Kali ini gua mau bikin ff lagi nii haha:3

Oke! Jangan pake banyak ngomong! Langsung aja~

btw maapin ya kalo ada typo huehue(:

.

.

.

Maincast = BTS member

Han Sera

Park Jihoon

Other;)

Sera pov

"yak! Han sera! Jangan diam saja di sana! Cepat bantu di bagian sini!" teriak ahjuma kepadaku. Yah.. aku ini sedang bekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi. Aku tinggal sendiri di sekitar gangnam. Yah kalian tau lah.. berapa biaya sewa apartemen di gangnam. Sangat mahal. Karena itu aku mencari pekerjaan sebanyak mungkin. Walaupun aku masih sma sih hehe.. aku sudah di tinggal keluargaku pergi ke surga.. mungkin itu memang yag terbaik.. kami kecelakaan saat aku bermur 5 tahun. Eomma, appa, dongsaengku.. semuanya pergi kecuali aku. Saat itu aku tidak kenal siapapun saudaraku karena aku lupa ingatan saat kecelakaan. Aku mendaftar pekerjaan paruh waktu di kedai kopi dekat sungai, restoran di dekat sekolah, dan pengirim yoghurt ke berbagai rumah warga. Gaji nya tidak sedikit dan tidak banyak. Jadi itu semua bisa membantu meringankan bayaran sewa apartemen dan sekolah.

sekarang aku sedang mengantar pesanan kopi ke meja nomor 3. di sana ada seorang namja yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"ini pesanan anda~ silahkan dinikmati~" ucapku dengan ramah sambil menaruh kopi di atas meja lalu membungkuk. Saat aku hendak peergi,tiba tiba

"um.. jamkkan juseyo" ucap pria itu. Aku langsung membalik badanku lalu menatapnya. "ah.. ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi tuan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum ramah. Kulihat dia hanya menatapku dari atas sampai bawah berulang- ulang. Aku pun reflek menatap diriku sendiri. 'ahh.. mungkin karena kostum ini..' ucapku dalam hati. karyawan dari kedai kopi di sini memang memakai ksotum seperti dress lolita berwarna biru tua, dengan celemek berwarna putih, stoking belang- belang biru putih, sepatu pantofel hitam, topi maid hitam, dan rambut harus di kepang dua. Yah.. memang agak ribet sih.. tapi gaji di sini lumayan banyak. "u-um.. tuan?" ucapku agak gagu. "aku mau kau menemaniku minum kopi bersamaku" ucapnya sambil menyeruput kopinya. "apa maksudmu?! ah maaf.. maksudku.. aku harus bekerja tuan.. jadi aku tidak bisa menemanim-"

"bisa. Aku akan bilang pada bosmu. Pelayan~" ucapnya sambil memanggil pelayan yang lain. "ada apa tuan?" ucap temanku benama takada aoi. "tolong sewakan perempuan ini untuku. Aku akan membayarnya. Ah satu lagi.. tolong pesankan aku macchiato 1 denngan toping yang bagus. Oke" ucap namja itu lalu menarikku duduk di depan kursinya. Aku hanya menundukan kepala karena jujur aku kaget sekaligus gugup. Tak lama kemudian pesanan pun datang. "ini pesanannya tuan~ silahkan di nikmati" ucap aoi lalu pergi. "hei! Minum itu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan pesanan yang baru di antar tadi kepadaku. 'ughh.. kenapa harus kopi?' ucapku dalam hati sambil menerima kopi yang dia kasih kepadaku. "ah.. gamsha hamnida~" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Tetapi aku tidak meminum kopinya sama sekali. Aku hanya menatap hiasan di atas kopi itu. Ku lihat sepertinya namja itu sedang melihatku. "kenapa tidak di minum? Itu kopi mahal loh!" ucapnya menyadarkanku. "ah.. I-iya" ucapku sambil menyeruput sedikit kopi. Aku langsung mengerutkan wajah setelah merasakan kopi itu. "kenapa eoh? Di bibirmu ada cream" tanya nya sambil menyeka bibirku. 'oh astaga!' ucapku dalam hati.

Author pov

"ah.. ini agak pahit ya? Haha~" ucapku sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa pahit di lidahku. "hah? Pahit? Ini manis loh! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Tidak suka eoh?" ucap namja itu sambil melihat kearah sera dengan sedikit nada marah. "a-ah? Tidak kok~ ini enak hehe.. hanya saja a-aku.. tidak terlalu suka dengan rasanya" ucap sera dengan nada bergumam di akhir kata-katanya. "aish… baiklah kalau begitu tidak usah diminum. Langsung saja ke intinya. Siapa namamu?" ucap namja itu sambil memasang wajah serius. "a-aku? Ah maaf aku tidak mengenalkan namaku terlebih dahulu tuan~ nama ku han sera" ucap sera sambil membngkukan badannya sambil duduk. "ah.. begitu.. tidak usah terlalu formal kepadaku. Perkenalkan namaku kim taehyung. Aku adalah seorang idol dari bighit entertaiment" ucap namja itu yang bernama taehyung. "ah begitu.. idol yang aru baru ini naik daun toh~ aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu hehe.. ngomong-ngomong, ada apa ya?" ucap sera sambil tersenyum. "ah.. ternyata kau tidak seperti yeoja- yeoja lainnya ya haha~ langsung saja ke inti. Jadi, kau pasti kesusahan dengan urusan ekonomi kan?" ucap taehyung dengan enteng. "ah~ I-ya.. begitu.. kenapa memang?" tanya sera sambil memenarkan tali sepatunya yang lepas. "hei! Jangan mengikat tali sepatu saat sedang bersamaku! Ah maaf.. bukan begitu.. jadi aku menawarkan kau jadi maid di dorm kami, kami akan membayar sekolahmu atau apapun bayaranmu. Aku tau kau mash sekolah.." ucapnya sambil meminum kopinya. "a-apa? Ini serius? Tapi dimana tempatnya? Apa jauh dari apartemenku? Apartemenku di sekitar gangnam- eh.. maaf aku bicara banyak hehe" ucap sara sambil menunduk. "ah tidak apa-apa.. bicara saja terus seperti itu.. aku bilang kan jangan terlalu formal.. untuk tempat tinggal, kau bisa tiggal di dorm kami.. a…ah- tapi jangan berfikir negatif ya.. kami tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Kami akan melakukanmu dengan sesopan mungkin.." ucap taehyung sambil menatap sera. "aih~ jinjja? Apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?" ucap sera sambil menepuk nepuk pipinya. "tidak.. kau tidak sedang bermimpi bodoh~ kalau kau menerimanya kau bisa siap-siap sekarang? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu lalu berangkat ke dorm.. bagaimana?" tawar taehyung sambil menghabiskan sisa kopinya. "a-a-a-a-a-a-akuuu.. menerimanya…" ucap sera sambil terbata-bata. Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. "baiklah tunggu sebentar ya.. aku akan segera kembali." ucap taehyung sambil berjalan menuju kasir. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan. Tak lama kemudian pun taehyung kembali. "kajja.. aku sudah izin dengan bosmu dia mengizinkanmu pulang cepat" ucap taehyung sambil menarik sera keluar. Tetapi, sera tidak berjalan. "wae?" tanya taehyung penasaran. "apa aku akan pergi dengan kostum ini?" tanya sera pada taehyung. "ahh.. untuk itu, ku harap kau datang dengan pakaian ini saja.. karena aku yakin member-member lain pasti suka." ucap taehyung lalu menarik sera kedalam mobilnya. "dimana alamatmu?" tanya taehyung sambil keluar dari parkiran. Sera pun memberi tau alamatnya.

Skip at sera apartemen

"tunggu sebentar ya.. aku akan berkemas.. silahkan duduk.." ucap sera lalu dia berlari ke dalam kamar dan keluar dengan sat koper berwarna biru. "sudah?" tanya taehyung. "nde.." jawab sera sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun menuju ke dorm dimana taehyung tinggal.

Skip at dorm

"ya ini sudah sampai.. dorm ini memang tidak terlalu besar si.. jadi tolong maklum.." ucap taehyung sambil masuk ke dalam gerbang. Saat masuk, sera sudah di lihatkan dengan pemandangan taman bunga yang luas, di taman tersebut terlihat ada lapangan basket, kolam ikan, dan banyak bunga warna warni. "WOAAHH~~ DAEBAK~" ucap sera sambil melihat semuanya. "baiklah ayo masuk ke dalam." ucap taehyung sambil berjalan di depan sera. Sekarang di depan sera bukanlah dorm kecil yang di bilang taehyung. Tetapi bagaikan istana mewah yang berwarna. Taehyung membuka pintu yang sangat besar itu menggunakan sidik jari. Seketika pintu pun terbuka. Mereka pun masuk. "tolong tunggu sebentar ya.." ucap taehyung lalu pergi ke ruangan yang temboknya itu kaca. Jadi masih bisa terlihat oleh sera.

"yak! Semuanya! Cepatlah ke ruangan utama! Ada tamu nih! Se-ka-rang!" ucap taehyung yang terdengar dari speaker yang etah ada dimana. Tak butuh 5 menit pun 6 orang datang. Ada yang sambil makan, memeluk bantal, 3 orang memegang psp, dan ada yang sedang membaca buku. Taehyung pun datang. Dia berdiri di sebelah sera. "yak! Perhatian~ kali ini kita ada maid pengganti. Dia masih awal. Jadi bersikap sopanlah dengannya. Dia itu masih sma. Kalau ada beberapa dari kalian yang tidak setuju dalam waktu 7 hari, dia akan di pecat. Dan dia juga akan tinggal di sini" ucap taehyung panjang lebar. "anyeong haseyo~ Han Sera imnida~ mohon bantuannya tuan~" ucap sera sambil memegang ujug roknya lalu membungkuk.

"ya~ dia sangat lucu~ perkenalkan namaku park jimin.." ucap namja yang bernama jimin sambil bersalaman dengan sera. "hei! Boncel seharusnya aku duluan tau! Perkenalkan namaku jeon jungkook~" ucap namja yang bernama jungkook. "yak! Sialan kau kook!" ucap jimin lalu mengejar jungkook entah kemana. "annyeong~ aku hoseok~ hehe" ucap hoseok sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. "yak! Jangan tersenyum seperrti itu! Kau terlihat seperti ahjushi mabuk saat seperti itu! Seharusnya begini. Hai. Namaku kim seokjin. Mau makan bersama?" ucap jin sambil menyodorkan sebungkus keripik. "yak kau! Maaf jadi berisik han sera.. perkenalkan nama saya kim namjoon. Saya leader di sini. Jika butuh apapun bilang saja padaku oke?" ucap namjoon dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh sera. "hei! Kau pasti sudah tau namaku bukan? Aku akan pergi tidur.!" ucap namja yang matanya masih tertutup. "anu~ tapi aku tidak tau siapa namamu.." ucap sera sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Namja yang tadinya ingin pergi akhirnya balik lagi. "hhhaaahhhh… baiklah.. namaku min suga" ucap namja yang namanya suga itu sambil tersenyum sedikit. "ppfftt!" terdengar suara orang tertawa. Suara itu terdengar dari arah namjoon. "YAK KAU!"ucap suga lalu mengejar namjoon yang lari dan tiba tiba jatuh. Sera yang melihat hanya memasang wajah datar. "haha~ jadi beginilah suasana di dorm kami sehari-hari.. selalu ribut. Baiklah.. aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu. Setelah itu, kau harus kembali ke ruang utama yaitu disini okay?" ucap taehyung sambil jalan melalui tangga yang amat panjang. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu berwarna biru dengan motif blueberry. "ya. Ini kamarmu. Di dalam sudah ada kamar mandi dan kulkas berisi snack. Jika kau lapar makan saja. Jika kau mau mandi handuk sudah ada di kamar mandi. Baiklah aku pergi" ucap taehyung lalu turun dari tangga.

Sera pov

'oh astaga.. pintu ini lucu sekali~ aku suka.. aku sangat suka blueberry~ baiklah.. ayo kita masuk..' ucapku dalam hati sambil menarik koper ke dalam kamar. Dan "woaaahh… daebak~!" ucpku sehabis menutup pintu kamar dan melihat isi ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut sama besarnya seperti besar apartemenku. Di dalam kamar itu cat nya berwarna biru tua yang di padu degnan ungu. Terlihat sangat indah. Kasur king yang biasanya aku tiduri dengan 5 orang temanku sekarang aku akan tidur di situ sendiri. Lemari dengan motif permen- permen berwarna biru muda. Di situ juga ada sofa dan meja berwarna putih polos. Di belakang kasurku ada jendela yang amat besar. Mungkin sebesar dindingnya. Di situ juga ada meja rias yang sudah lengap dengan make up nya. Ada lemari gantung yang tembus pandang. Di lemari gantug itu sudah ada isinya. Sepertinya baju baju maid yang imut-imut gitu. Aku pun berlari menuju kamar mandinya. "uwaahh.. ini benar benar.." ucapanku menggantung karena tidak tau ingin bilang apa lagi. Kamar mandi ini sama besarnya dengan kamarku di apartemen. Di dalamnya ada bathtub, toilet, washtafel, meja-meja yang berjejeran lengkap dengan handuk, alat-alat mandi seperti sabun, shampo, pasta gigi, parfum, dan alat-alat skincare lainnya. Di situ juug ada shower mini. Sepertinya itu untuk membasuh rambut saja. Aku pun bergegas merapihkan bajuku di lemari dan mengganti baju dengan baju yang lebih simpel. Seperti kaos oblong erwarna maroon, rok pendek berwarna biru tua, stoking hitam selutut, dan sendal rumah putih. Untuk rambut aku hanya menggerainya. Rambutku itu lurus, tetapi di bagian bawahnya ada sedikit gelombang. Jadi yah… tidak buruk. Aku segera menuju ruang utama yang tadi. Di situ terlihat taehyung sedang bermain dengan anjing cihuahua. 'lucu hihi' ucapku dalam hati. "taehyung-ah" panggilku saat sudah sampai di sampingnya. "oh? Sudah? Baiklah.. jungkook akan mengantarmu berkeliling. Dia satu bulan lebih muda darimu… jadi dia akan memanggilmu nuna." ucap taehyung sambi bermain dengan anjingnya. "hmm.. bukankah kau juga seumur dengan jungkook? Kau juga harus memanggilku nuna~" ucapku sambil tertawa. "tidak dong. Bulanku, bulan jungkook, dan bulanmu itu berbeda, dasar pabo!" ucap taehyung sambil memasang wajah datar. Tak lama kemudian pun jungkook datang. "jadi hyung?" tanya jungkook pada taehyung. "jadi lah! Kenaa semua orang di sini bodoh?! ya ampun" ucap taehyung sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Aku pun hanya tertawa. "kajja nuna!" ucap jungkook dengan nada ynag imut. "um.. kita kemana dulu?" tanya ku saat sedang berjalan. "oh.. aku akan mengenalkan dari dalam dulu. Ya ini dapur kami, berarti dapurmu juga.. kalau nuna ke kiri kau akan masuk ke kamar jin hyung. Dia suka makan.. jadi kamarnya dekat dengan dapur.." ucap jungkook sambil menunjuk nunjuk. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Kami pun berjalan lagi. "nah kalau ini ruang music. Ruang music Disini sangat komplit. Jika nuna ingin bermain music bermain saja. Nah kalau nuna ke kiri, nuna akan bertemu dengan pintu berwarna hitam kelam. Berarti itu kamar yoongi hyung/suga hyung. Dia sangat suka membuat music, jadi dia akan megadang membuat music di sini. Kalau nuna ke kanan nuna akan bertemu dengan pintu yang bolong. Berarti itu kamar namjoon hyung. Tadinya pintunya tidak bolong, tapi entah kenapa dia sengaja membolongkannya. Namjoon hyung juga suka music. Dia sering membuat colab dengan yoongi hyung." ucap jungkook sambil menjelaskannya. Kami pun berjalan lagi. "nah kalau disini itu ruang game station. Ini tempat aku, dan tae hyung bermain. Terkadang hoseok hyung dan jimin hyung juga ikutan sih haha. Kalau nuna lurus terus, nuna akan bertemu dengan pintu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran jungkook di sana. Itu kamarku. Di sebelah pintu ukiran itu ada pintu berwarna hijau dengan sticker alien. Itu kamar tae hyung. Banyak yang bilang dia mirip alien. Makanya dia menempel sticker alien di pintunya.." ucap jungkook sambil terus berbicara tanpa henti. "haha.. ada ada saja" ucapku sambil terus berjalan mengikuti jungkook. "kalau ini ruangan latihan dan olahraga. Ruangan ini sangat besar sih. Karna 2 ruangan di gabung menjadi satu. Di pojok sana banyak alat alat gym. Komplit kok.. kalau nuna ingin pakai silahkan saja. Kalau dari sini sampai sana, itu ruangan latihan. Pokoknya yang ada kacanya itu untuk latihan. Kalau nuna keluar dari pintu latihan ini dan berjalan ke kanan, nuka akan masuk ke kamar jimin hyung. Tapi kalau nuna ke kiri, nuna akan ke kamar- "hoseok oppa kan?" ucapku menebaknya. Karena hanya dia saja yang belum di jelaskan. "yap! Bingo! 100 untuk nuna… yeay… karna masih banyak ruangan yang belum ku beri tau, jadi nanti di lanjutkan lagi ya.. nuna.. bikinkan aku tteokboki ya~ selama ada maid kami tidak boleh memakan itu.. aku sangat ingin~" ucap jungkook sambil beraegyo. "haha~ arra araa~ akan ku buatkan" ucapku sambil tertawa melihat tingkah jungkook yang lucu. "hah? Benarkah? Yeaaahh.. nuna yang terbaik.. bikin yang banyak ya~ teus jangan terlalu pedas… lalu habis itu kita makan bersama sambil maiin game ya? Pasti seru.. aku sudah lama tidak bermain game dengan nuna-nuna hehe" ucap jungkook sambil teerus berbicara banyak. "nde… ndee.. tunggu yaa.. akan ku buat untuk jungkookie ini~" ucapku sambil mencolek hidung jungkook. Dia pun hanya tertawa.

Skip at night

Sera pov

"hoaam~ apakah aku tertidur terlalu lama?" ucapku sambil melihat jam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17.45 sore. Tidak, bahkan hampir malam. aku tertidur saat selesai bermain dersama jungkook. "aku harus membuat makan malam untuk yang lainnya" ucapku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan ganti baju. Kali ini aku memakai baju tidur seperti kemeja lengan panjang biru sepaha, kaus kaki putih selutut, dan sendal rumahan. Untuk rambut aku hanya menggerainya seperti biasa. Aku lagsung menuju ke dapur yang di beritahu jungkook tadi. "oh? Jin ah? Sedang apa?" ucapku saat melihat jin sedang di dapur. "eh? Sera-ya… aku sedang membuat makanan. Saat maid yang dulu keluar, aku yang memasak untuk semuanya…" jawab jin sambil memotong-motong bawang bombai. "ah.. kalau begitu aku saja~ kan sudah ada aku.." ucapku sambil berdiri di sebelah jin. "ah tidak… aku suka masak kok.. bagaimana kalau kita masak bersama?" tawar jin sambil tersenyum layaknya ibu. "oh.. setuju! Kau memang pintar jin-ah" ucapku sambil membantu memotong bahan yang lain. "oh iya.. jangan terlalu formal pada kami.. kalau orang yang lebih tua panggil saja oppa.. kalau lebih muda nama saja tidak apa.." ucap jin sambil mengaduk bahan yang dia potong. "ah baiklah oppa.. um.. ngomong-ngomong.. kali ini kita makan malam dengan apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap jin yang sedang serius memasak. "ah.. kali ini anak-anak sedang ingin makan daging. Buat aja yang kau bisa.. yang penting intinya daging.." ucap jin sambil tersenyum. "oh kalau begitu.. apa ada banyak daging?" tanyaku sambil melihat bahan-bahan di meja. "banyaaakk sekali… kau boleh membuka kulkas semaumu kok.. karena kau tinggal disini, sekarang barang-barang di sini juga milikmu.." ucap jin sambil menunjuk kulkas. "ah baiklah." ucapku lalu pergi ke arah kulkas. Saat aku membukanya, ternyata isinya sangat komplit dan banyak. Aku berfikir ingin membuat sirloin steak. Aku pun mengambil 10 potong daging yang tebal. Lalu membumbukannya dengan kecap asin. Setelah itu, aku memanggangnya. Setelah beberapa menit, daging itu sudah matang. Aku segera mengangkatnya dan menaruh nya di piring. Aku menghiasnya dengan beberapa sayuran dan kecap. Karna aku sudah terlatih di restoran, aku jadi tau bagaimana toping yang cocok untuk orang kaya. Haha.. akhirnya jadi. Aku segera membawa ke meja makan. Aku menyiapkan beberapa piring di 7 tempat. Karena mengingat ada 7 member idol disini. "uwahh.. ternyata nuna toh yang masak~" ucap jungkook sambil tersenyum. "aku mencium aroma wangi dari sini~ ternyata oh ternyata~" ucap hoseok sambil menuang air dan meminumnya. "oh? Daging? Akhirnya~" ucap jimin kegirangan. "ternyata kau pandai memasak ya sera" ucap taehyung dan di angguki dengan namjoon sambil menarik bangku. Aku yang mendengar kata-kata dari mereka hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba

"KRUYUUUKK~~~!"

Semua pun menatap ke arah suga. "apa? Aku lapar setelah bangun tidur!" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan selimut di badannnya. Semua pun tertawa. Tak lama kemudian pun jin datang dengan beberapa masakan seperti kimchi, sup, chicken fire, dan lain-lain. "yak ayo dimakan~" ucap jin sambil menaruh berbagai piring di tengah meja. Aku pun mundur perlahan karena sehaarusnya pembantu tidak ada di situ saat majikan sedang makan. "hei kau mau kemana?" tanya taehyung saat melihatku ingin pergi. "ah aku ingin ke kamar~" jawabku dengan senyuman. "bodoh! Kau harus makan dulu bersama kami.. habis itu terserah mau kemana.." ucap suga sambil memotong daging dengan pisau. "ah tidak.. kalian makan saja duluan.. tidak usah pedulikan aku.. pembantu kan akan makan terakhir.." ucapku sambil berusaha sopan. Tiba-tiba semuanya berhenti beraktivitas dan meluruskan pandangan padaku. "apa maksudnya eoh?" tanya hoseok dengan bingung. "kan sudah ku bilang.. kami ini akan memperlakukan mu dengan baik.. tidak di beda-bedakan dengan member lainnya.. ayo sini" ucap taehyung sambil menarikku untuk duduk di sebelah bangkunya. "ah.. ghamsahamnida.. maaf aku tidak sopan.." ucapku sambil membungkukan sedikit kepalaku. "aish.. jinjja.. jangan seperti itu.. kami yang seharusnya berterimakasih karna kau sudah memasak makanan yang enak ini.." ucap namjoon sambil tersenyum. "oh jadi masakanku tidak enak?" jin bercemberut sambil beraegyo. "uwaahh.. ini steak terenak yang pernah ku makan~ aigo.. nuna memang yang terbaik~ aku akan mengambil 2 porsi" jungkook setelah memakan suapan pertama. Aku hanya tersenyum. "ah jangan seperti itu.. masakan jin oppa juga enak ko~" katau sambil mengambil telur gulung, dan fire wings. "kalau sudah memakan masakan sera aku tidak usah memakan masakan jin hyung" ucap jimin sambil terus memakan daging. "yak! Awas kau jimin" jin yang mendengarnya hanya berpura-pura marah. Aku memakan chicken wings buatan jin, lalu "a-akh! PEDAS! Uhuk! Uhuk!" ucapku sambil terbatuk batuk. "yak kau harus pelan-pelan dasar bodoh! Jin hyung itu kalau membuat chicken wings memang suka terlalu pedas. Itu karena dia suka pedas(?)" taehyung memberikanku minum. Aku pun meminumnya. "ah.. maaf ya seraT_T" jin kembali beraegyo. Kami pun mulai makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"hana, ddul, set"

"terimakasih atas makanannya~" semuanya berucap dengan bersamaan padaku. "ah ne~ akan ku bereskan piringnya~" kataku sambil menumpuk semua piring. Semua member keluar dari ruang makan. Ada yang ke ruagn music, ruang latihan, ada yang ke tempat game, dan ada yang langsung tidur di sofa. Setelah menumpuk seumanya, aku pun membawanya ke tempat cuci piring elektrik. Tiba-tiba..

"hihihihi~~" aku mendengar suara perempuan tertawa sangat seram. "yak! Siapa itu?!" ucapku di saat mencuci piring. Tetapi tidak ada jawaaban. 'oh tuhan aku kan sangat takut dengan hantu!'ucapku dalam hati sambil mengalihkan suasana dengan menyanyi.

"yak! Aku tidak akan main-main!"

tiba-tiba..

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue~

hehe gimana guys? ga jelas ya? hehe maaf yaaa mohon di maklumi.. ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ff huehuehue~:v

jangan lupa baca terus cerit saya ya!~ annyeong~~~~^^


	2. Chapter 2

ya guys~ balik lagi sama gua~^^

gua pengen lanjutin cerita yang kemaren niih..

gua gabakal stop sebelum ceritany abis koo.. tenang aja okay

oke langsung aja~~~

"hihihihi~~" aku mendengar suara perempuan tertawa sangat seram. "yak! Siapa itu?!" ucapku di saat mencuci piring. Tetapi tidak ada jawaaban. 'oh tuhan aku kan sangat takut dengan hantu!'ucapku dalam hati sambil mengalihkan suasana dengan menyanyi.

"yak! Aku tidak akan main-main!"

"…"

"akan ku bacakan kitab kau!"

"…"

"aku tidak main-main! Oh (tuhan) tolong bunuh iblis yang di dekatku~! lenyapkan dia~ oh (tuhan) antarkan dia ke neraka~" ucapku sambil bernyanyi dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba terdengar

"pft! Buahahahaha! ternyata kau takut hantu toh! Ahahahaha!" terdengar suara jimin di telingaku. "yak! Park jimin! Kau~!" teriakku lalu menggelitik perut jimin. Dia pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "oh ya ampun! Ampun~ ahahaha! Geli tau!" jimin tertawa sambil memohon-mohon. Aku pun menghentikannya. "nah begitu dong.. mau u antar keliling? Sambil ku beritau jalanan luar disini?" tawar jimin sambil tersenyum. "umm boleh?" jawabku sambil tersenyum juga. Jimin pun menemaniku berkeliling.

Author pov

Jimin dan sera berkelili di halaman dorm yang luas. "aku akan menemanimu dari gerbang sampai gerbang lagi" ucap jimin sambil berjalan. "oke" jawab sera enteng. "baiklah… ini taman bunga kami. Kami harus menyiram nya setiap pagi. Itu seharusnya pekerjaan maid yang dulu, tapi dia sudah keluar.." jelas jimin sambil menatap ke arah taman itu. "baiklah.. aku akan menyiramnya besok pagi" ucap sera sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun berjalan lagi. "di samping kiri rumah ada lapangan basket. Kami sering bermain saa siang atau sore hari." jelas jimin sambil berlari lari di lapangan. Sera hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Mereka pun kembali berjalan. "lalu, di belakang rumah ada kolam renang, yang di depan rumah itu kolam ikan ya haha.. kami jarang berenang sih.. tapi kalau taehyung sering berenang.." ucap jimin sambil menyelupkan tangan ke dalam air. "yak! Rasakan ini!" jimin menyipratkan air ke arah sera. "yak!~ jangan seperti itu~ awas ya kau!" dan sera pun membalasnya. "ahahahahaaa… iya iyaaa ampun.. aku malas mandi lagi~" jimin memintanya untuk berhenti. Sera pun menghentikannya. "lagian juga kau duluan-,- dasar!" sera pun menggerutu dengan imut. "baiklah.. karna sekarang sudah malam. Jadi di lanjut besok saja. Tapi.. jika kau ingin lihat-lihat sendiri juga tidak apa sih.." jimin berkata sambil merapihkan bajunya yang berantakan. "okay~ sekarang kita ke kamar?" sera bertanya dengan muka ynag sangat polos. Tiba-tiba wajah jimin pun memerah. "ya.. aku ke kamarmu?" tanya jimin sambil menggaruk-garu kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang, "YAK PARK JIMIN BODOH! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN EOH?!" suga yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menjitak kepala jimin. "AW! Yak! Aku kan hanya bertanya hyung.. lagi pula juga ini kau yang ajari kan?!" jimin yang tidak mau kalah pun membalas kata-kata suga. "yak! Yak! Sudah jangan ribut! Park jimin… maksudku kita ke kamar masing-masing… hilangkan sifat mesum mu atau akan ku laporkan pada namjoon oppa!" ucap sera lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun hanya berdiam diri. "sepertinya jika dia bilang ke namjoon hyung dia yang akan kena batunya" jimin berkata dengan wajah datar. "yah benar.. jika dia lapor sekarang berarti dia tidak bisa jalan besok" jawab suga dengan wajah yang tak kalah datarnya dengan jimin.

Sera pov

'hey! Apa yang di pikirkan oleh park jimin bodoh itu?! dasar!' ucapku dalam hati sambil masuk ke kamar. Aku langsung mengganti sedalku dengan sendal kamar, lalu menyiapkan buku, seragam, dan lain lain untuk sekolah. Setelah itu aku pun tertidur. 'haahhh~ aku masih tidak percaya jika aku bisa tinggal di rumah semewah ini~' aku berkata di dalam hati sambil mengantarkan jiwaku ke alam mimpi.

Skip at morning

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"han sera? Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"han sera?"

"ughh~~" aku bergumam saat mendengar suara seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu sambil membangunkanku. Aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu. "ya? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" ucapku setelah membuka pintu. Mataku masih terpejam dan aku belum melihat siapa yang ada di depanku. "apa kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah?" tanya seorang namja. Aku pun membuka mataku. "ah iya aku lupa! Jam berapa sekarang?" aku pun langsung panik dan melihat ke arah namja yang ada di depanku. Ternyata dia hoseok oppa. "hey~ tenanglah.. ini baru pukul 05.00 pagi.. kau masuk jam 08.00 kan?" tanya hoseok sambil tersenyum layaknya ibu. "ah.. syukurlah… terimakasih telah membangunkanku.. aku akan bersiap siap" ucapku sambil tersenyum juga. "baiklah aku akan ke depan" hoseok pun pergi dari depan pintu kamarku. Aku segera menutup pintu dan mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah selesai mandi. Aku segera memakai seragam sekolahku dan merapihkan rambutku. Kali ini aku memakai kemeja putih polos, rok lipit berwarna biru laut seatas lutut, dasi panjang yang warnanya sama dengan rokku, kaos kaki putih panjang, dan sepatu fantofel hitam. Aku hanya memakai bedak bayi di wajah ku. Lalu aku segera pergi ke dapur. Di sana masih sepi. "selamat pagi sera~" ucap jin sambil berjalan ke dapur. "oh? Selamat pagi~ kali ini ingin sarapan apa?" tanyaku sambil memakai celemek berwarna biru agar seragam sekolahku tidak kotor. "apa saja yang simpel.. tapi, bisakah kau membuatnya sendiri? Aku harus membangunkan member yang lain dan membaca koran pagi.. itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku hehe~" ucap jin sambil memasang wajah melas. "oh okay! Serahkan saja padaku! Lagian juga ini bukan tugasmu kok ahaha!" aku berkata sambil mengeluarkan roti tawar dan beberapa rasa selai. "oh aku serahkan padamu~" jin berkata sambil berjalan ke depan. Kali ini aku akan membuat roti bakar. Dan mereka akan memakaikan selainya sendiri. Setelah selesai memanggang beberapa roti, aku segera membawanya ke meja makan. Aku juga membawa beberapa selainya. Tak lupa juga aku membuat susu. Setelah itu aku juga membawanya ke meja makan. Saat aku menaruh susu di meja, semua member pun datang. Keadaan semua member sedang melilitkan selimut di badannya dan duduk di meja makan tanpa bersuara. Kami pun makan dengan diam. "hei sera aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini" taehyung pun bersuara. "ah tidak apa-apa aku akan naik bus^^" aku menjawabnya sesopan mungkin. "jangan sungkan-sungkan jika ada bayaran apapun dari sekolah.. kami akan mengurusnya" namjoon berkata sambil meminum susunya. "ah iya terima kasih" aku berkata sambil menundukan leher dengan arti sopan. "ah nuna berangkat bareng denganku saja. Sekolah kita searah kan?" jungkook yang sudah selesai sarapan sedang menghabiskan susunya. "ah okay" jawabku dengan simpel. "yak! Kau saja belum rapi dasar bodoh!" suga yang matanya masih terpejam pun bisa berbicara juga. "yak! Aku akan cepat ke kamarnya. Mungkin untuk bersiap-siap. Ketika semuanya sudah selesai makan, mereka pun kembali ke kamarnya satu persatu. Aku segera menumpuk semua piring dan gelas dan memasukannya ke mesin cuci piring. Setelah itu aku pergi ke halaman untuk menyiram bunga yang ada di taman. Sesekali aku bernyanyi untuk menghilangkan bosan. Setelah selesai menyiram bunga, aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.23. tak lama kemudian pun jungkook datang. "yak! Kau menghabiskan berapa botol parfum hari ini eoh?" ucapku setelah mengendus saat jungkook lewat. "hehe.. tidak berbotol botol ko nuna.. parfum ini memang wanginya strong dan awet. Aku akan membelikannya pada nuna. Kapan nuna ulang tahun?" tanya jungkook sambil menatapku. "ulang tahun? Ooh iya.. aku sudah jarang merayakan ulang tahunku.. bahkan aku lupa kapan itu.. haha.. ayo berangkat" aku berkata sambil tertawa. "wah! Mana bisa begitu? Nuna harus ingat.. itu adalah hal penting tau. Oh iya.. nuna, nanti saat di duar rumah kami harus terlihat tidak kenal ya.. karna suaraku ini sangat dikenal oleh fans-fans yang over. Jadi aku harus jarang berbicara jika di luar.." ucap jungkook sambil memakai masker berwarna hitam. "oohh.. okay! Aku mengerti" kami pun berjalan ke halte. Kami menunggu bus bersama. Dan kami pun mendengar mp3 player bersama. Saling mengobrol tentang mp3 player didapat dari mana?. Tak menunggu waktu lama pun kami masuk ke dalam bus. Kami duduk agak jauh. Saat aku duduk tiba-tiba..

"hey! Han sera?! wah benar han sera toh! Mana jatah rokok ku hari ini eoh?!" ucap seorang yeoja. Saat ku lihat dia adalah teman sekelasku yang bernama park hani dengan teman-temannya. Dia adalah yeoja tercantik di sekolahku. Dia selalu bermake up dan memakai barang-barang mahal ke sekolah. "aku tidak punya rokok" aku menjawab dengan taku-takut. Karena jujur, aku sering di bully dengannya. Terkadang aku di pukuli tanpa sebab, di permalukan di tempat umum, dan lain-lain. "apa?! sudah kubilang kan kalau ku suruh itu kau harus patuh! dasar!" ucapnya sambil menjambak rambutku. Teman-temannya yang lain pun mengiutinya. Ada yang menampar pipiku, dan ada juga yang ikut menjambak rambutku. Aku hanya merintih kesakitan untuk menahan ini semua. Orang-orang yang ada di bus ini cuek terhadap bullying. Aku hanya berharap jungkook tidak melihat kejadian ini. Tak lama kemudian pun bus ini sampai di halte di mana anak-anak dari sekolahku turun. "lihat saja kalau besok kau tidak membawanya lagi!" gertak hani sambil menampar pipiku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kami pun turun dari bus. Aku tida sempat melihat jungkook. Saat sudah turun dari halte, aku melihat diriku sendiri yang berantakan. Rambut, seragam. Semuanya berantakan. Wajahku pun memar dan bibirku berdarah. Mungkin robek? Aku pun merapihkannya sambil berjalan masuk ke kelas.

Skip

Author pov

DING DONG DING DONG~

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Sera segera keluar dari sekolahnya dan pulang. Dia sedang menuggu bus di halte sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 palyer pemberian ibunya yang sudah lusuh. Tiba-tiba hani dan teman-temannya pun datang lagi. Mereka menarik headset dan mp3 player yang di pakai sera dan menginjaknya sampai hancur. "wah~ wah~ wah~ ternyata ada yang sedang belagak disini~" ucap han sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dengan cantik. Teman-temannya pun hanya menatap sera dengan pandangan jiji. Yang benar saja. Sera tidak memakai makeup sama sekali. Dan tadi saat di sekolah wajahnya di pukuli sampai memar. Sekarang sera terlihat sangat buruk dengan beberapa plester di wajahnya. Sera hanya terdiam sambil memandang mp3 palyer kesayangannya yang hancur. Sera kembali di bully seperti biasanya.

Diin diin~

"hani sayang~ ayo kita ke club~" ucap seorang namja dari dalam mobil. "oke sayang!" mereka semua pun pergi dari pandangan sera. Sera mengambil sisa-sisa mp3 playernya yang sudah sangat hancur. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menyimpan benda terakhir dari ibunya. tak lama kemudian bis pun datang. Sera masuk dengan perlahan. Di perjalanan dia hanya terdiam. Tak lama kemudian dia pun sampai rumah. Dia berjalan dengan sangat lemas. Mungkin semua badannya sakit karena di pukuli. Wajahnya banyak sekali memar dan plester. Dan terdapat juga luka-luka lecet yang terlihat baru di wajahnya. "aku pulang" ucap sera saat masuk ke rumah. Terdapat semua member di ruang utama sedang asik mengobrol. Melihat sera yang datang dengan keadaan seperti itu, semuanya pun reflek diam dan memerhatikan sera. "sera ada apa denganmu?" tanya jimin dengan nada khawatir. "sera?" jin pun ikut memanggil sera karna dia tidak mengubris pertanyaan jimin dan terus berjalan sambil menggenggam benda di tangannya sehinga membuat tangannya berdarah. Tiba-tiba suga bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri sera. Dia merebut apa yang sera genggam. "mp3 player? Apa kau melukai dirimu sendiri karena mp3 player mu rusak eoh? Dan apa kau juga memukuli wajahmu sendiri karena mp3 playermu rusak eoh?! apa kau me-

"berikan pada ku!"

ucap sera sambil merebut mp3 palyer yang tinggal setengah itu dari suga dan lari ke arah kamarnya. Terdengar suara sera yang sedang menangis di kamarnya sambil memendam suaranya. Semua member terdengar sangat terkejut. Taehyung menyusul sera ke kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari ruangan utama. Tetapi jungkook melarangnya. "jangan hyung! Sebenarnya tadi…" jugkook pun menceritakan semuanya. "ah jadi siapa orang yang kurang aja itu?! akan kuhajar dia" ucap yoongi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "sepertinya itu tidak baik.. pasti ada cara lain" jin yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. "ah.. begini saja.. besok aku akan meminta tolong pada pihak sekolah agar menghukum murid yang membully temannya sendiri.." ucap namjoon memberi ide. "tapi besok kan hari sabtu.. semua sekolah libur. Kau ingin minta tolong dengan ob (office boy) sekolah eoh?" hoseok pun mengerutkan jidat saat mendengar perkataan namjoon. "aku lupa. Maksudku saat sudah masuk sekolah" lanjut namjoon sambil menggaruk kepala. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memasang wajah datar. "umm.. sekarang apa sera baik-baik saja? Wajahnya kan memar dan tangannya berdarah tadi" jimin pun mulai membicarakan sera lagi. "ah iya.. aku akan melihatnya" ucap jin sambil berjalan ke arah kamar sera. Memang di sini yang sifatnya keibuan itu jin dan hoseok.

Tok tok tok

"sera? Aku masuk ya?" jin mengetuk pintu sera

"..."

Karena tidak ada jawaban jin pun masuk ke kamarnya. Dia melihat sera tertidur di kasrunya masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya yang banyak memar, matanya yang sembab, dan hidungnya yang merah membuat jin merasa kasihan. Jin pun menidurkan sera dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Lalu mengobati semua luka sera. Setelah selesai, jin pun keluar dari kamar sera. Saat jin keluar dari kamar sera, dia di kejutkan dengan seuma member yang ada di depan pintu kamar sera. "astaga!" jin memasang wajah kaget. "bagaimana?" tanya taehyung yang penasaran. "dia sedang tertidur. memarnya banyak sekali. Sepertinya sangat sakit" jawab jin sambil memasang wajah sedih. "oiya hyung.. sepertinya kita harus membelikannya barang-barang yang bagus hyung.. sepertinya dia dibully karena tidak punya barang yang menarik. Anak-anak jaman sekarang itu gengsian orangnya hyung.." ucap jungkook sambil menatap satu persatu hyung-hyungnya. "kapan kita membelikanya?" tanya jimin memastikan. "lebih baik sih saat dia ulang tahun.. tetapi dia sendiri saja tidak tau kapan dia ulang tahun" jawab jungkook sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "13 agustus" ucap taehyung simpel. "hah? Darimana kau tau? Jangan asal bicara ya?1" timpal hoseok. "aku sudah melihat buku lahir dia saat aku masuk ke kamarnya" jawab taehyung sambil menatap hoseok. "hey. Itu besok bukan?" tanya namjoon sambil melihat ponselnya. "sepertinya iya" jawab jungkook sambil memastikan. "senangnya ada tanggal 13 agustus di kalender~" ucap jin tersenyum senyum. "bodoh! Kalau begitu besok kita antar dia ke mall! Belikan dia pakaian, barang, dan apapun untuknya! Bukannya berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini bodoh!" suga yang mendengarnya pun akhirnya kesal dan kembali ke kamar.

Skip at afternoon

"hooaam~" sera yang tertidur pun akhinya bangun. "ah kenapa aku tidur ya? Tadi kan aku pulang sekolah lalu…" sera menggantung kalimatnya dan tiba-tiba memasang wajah panik. "oh astaga! Apa yang kulakukan?! dasar han sera bodoooohh!" sera berkata pada dirinya sendiri lalu berlari ke kamar suga.

Tok tok tok

"suga oppa!~ aku minta maaf ya! Aku benar benar tidak sadar telah berucap seperti itu!~ oppa!" sera berteriak di depan pintu kamar suga sambil mengetuk pintunya. Tak lama kemudian pun suga keluar. "ada apa sih? Itu tidak usah di permasalahkan. Aku juga yang salah ko! Jangan ganggu waktu tidurku" ucap suga lalu menutup pintu kamar. "dia tidak marah padamu kok.. itulah cara dia minta maaf" ucap hoseok sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. "ah oppa! Bolehkah aku tidak bekerja hari ini? Badanku agak tidak enak sejak pulang sekolah.. tadi aku jatuh soalnya hehe~ aku memang bodoh" sera berkata sambil tersenyum sangat ceria. Hoseok yang mendengarnya pun iba. Bagaimana bisa dia menutupi masa-masa kelamnya itu. "ah baiklah.. bagaimana kau bisa jatuh sih. Haha seperti anak kecil saja kau. Oiya. Besok kami semua mau pergi belanja.. apa kau mai menemani kami?" tanya hoseok sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "oh. Mau saja jika di izinkan ikut hehe" sera pun mengiyakan perkataan hoseok. "oke besok jam 9 ya. Kau harus memakai baju dari taehyung, nanti dia akan berikan. Oke?" hoseok berkata sebelum akhirnya dia pergi ke kamar taehyung. Entah kenapa dia lansgung pergi setelah berbicara. Ingin merencanakan sesuatu mungkin?

Sera pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Sedanngkan hoseok di kamar taehyung..

"tae! Aku sudah ada ide untuk besok! Cepat panggil semuanya ke ruang utama kecuali sera" hoseok yang baru saja masuk ke kamar taehyung langsung berbicara. "yak! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?! aish!~ baiklah kau tunggu di ruang utama!" taehyung yang sedang bermain psp pun terganggu. Saat semua member sudah di ruang utama, mereka segera membahasnya. "yak jadi bagaimana? Aku sedang membuat lagu nih!" ucap suga sambil membawa secarik kertas dengan beberapa tulisan tangan. "ya jadi gini.. tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menemani kita belanja besok jam 09.00. dan aku bilang dia harus memakai pakaian dari taehyung-

"MWO?! aku tidak punya pakaian wanita bodoh!" taehyung yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun langsung menengok. "yak! Makanya dengar dulu jika orang sedang bicara pabo! Jadi kita membelinya terlebih dahulu. Lalu kita menyuruh taehyung untuk memberikan bajunya pada sera" hoseok menjelaskannya dengan sangat rinci. "jadi baju seperti apa yang akan kita berikan?" tanya jimin.

"pink?" jin menyarankan.

"cute?" jungkook juga menyarankan.

"swag?" suga yang terdiam akhirnya angat bicara.

"sexy?" rapmon.

Semuanya pun melirik rapmon dengan sinis. "yak apa maksudmu eoh?!" ucap hoseok yang kesal dan diangguki oleh jungkook. "bayangkan jika sera yang polos memakai baju sexy! Haduh! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" jin pun ikut memarahi namjoon. "yak siapa tau itu akan cocok dengan nya! Kalau sudah melihatnya juga kau suka kan?! dasar munafik!" namjoon yang dari tadi dimarahi pun mengambek. "yak! Yak! Jangan ribut! Bagaimana jika semua temanya di campur?" usul taehyung menenangkan suasana. "seperti model rambut yang cute, make up swag, pakaian sexy berwarna pink, tetapi tidak terlalu vulgar. Yaitu pakaian yang sudah aku beli tadi." ucap suga sambil menaruh beberapa kantung plastik di meja. Yang lain hanya penasaran dan membuka isinya. Lalu…

"uwahh~~ daebak! Ini sangat keren" jungkook berucap setelah melihat isinya.

"kau bahkan membeli makeup swag komplit hyung?! daebak~~~" ucap jin sambil melihat beberapa makeup.

"kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya? Ternyata yoongi hyung peduli terhadap sera kita ya?" hoseok membagus-baguskan nama yoongi. Sedangkan yoongi hanya tersenyum gaya. "yah~ itulah aku… si raja swag. Baiklah aku akan ke kamar. Cepat kasih itu ke sera" yoongi pergi ke kamarnya setelah berucap. Yang lain pun masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing kecuali taehyung. Dia harus memberikan barang-barang itu ke sera.

Tok tok tok

"sera.. aku ingin memberikan baju.." ucap taehyung sambil menggedor pintu kamar sera. "iya… terimakasih~" sera mengambil beberapa kantung yang di berikan taehyung setelah membuka pintu. "baiklah. Aku akan ke kamar. Selamat malam" ucap taehyung sebelum pergi.

Sera pov

'ahh.. aku sangat lelah hari ini.. mungkin aku akan melihat barang-barang nya besok pagi. Aku mau tidur lagi~~~' ucapku dalam hati sambil memijit pundakku lalu menghempaskan diri ke kasur.

Skip at morning

"ugh~" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku segera melihat ke arah jam weker ku. Jam 05.00 pagi. Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan malas. 'hari ini tidak sekolah.. tapi aku harus mengantar mereka belanja.. jika aku menolak aku akan merasa tidak enak.' ucapku dalam hati sambil bergegas mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah selesai mandi. Aku akan memakai pakaian dari taehyung saat sebentar lagi akan berangkat saja. Karena kau ingin beres-bers rumah dulu. Aku segera memakai baju seadanya dan berjalan ke dapur. 'hari ini sarapan apa ya? Kalau aku biasanya makan ramyeon' ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat isi kulkas. "hey sera.. apa kau ingin membuat sarapan?" tanya hoseok yang tiba-tiba datang. "ah iya.. kali ini sarapan apa ya?" tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat isi kulkas. "um.. sebaiknya tidak usah membuat makanan. Cukup buat susu saja. Karna semua member sedang tidak ingin makan" ucap hoseok sambil meminum air mineral. Aku pun segera membuat susu. Setelah selesai, aku pun meminum bagianku dan berjalan menuju halaman. Aku menyiram bunga seperti biasnya, menyapu, mengepel, dan menyuci baju-baju para member. Setelah selesai, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.04. aku segera membuka kantung-kantung yang diberikan taehyung semalam. Isinya ada beberapa kertas yang sepertinya paduan, make up, swaeater berwarna pastel pink-putih-kuning, celana highwaist levis, beberapa jepitan rambut lucu, dan sepatu converse high putih. Aku memandang semuanya dan berkata "apa akan ada acara hari ini?" setelah itu aku pun membaca beberapa kertas yang ada di situ. Di dalamnya tertulis

 _\- Rambutnya kau harus membuatnya tampak cute_

 _\- makeup harus SWAG!_

 _\- untuk pakaian harus ada kesan pink-sexy_

 _\- ah iya. Jangan menguncir rambut okay?_

Seperti itu. Aku pun mengikuti intrukasi dari kertas tersebut. Aku memakai makeup eyeliner hitam dengan menaris garis ke bawah mata. Sehingga membuat tampak swag, eyeshadow abu-abu, lipstick warna alami, dan sedikit blush on natural. Untuk rambut, karna rambutku panjangnya selengan dengan lengkungan di baawahnya + poni pendek melengkung yang kadang ku belah dua, aku hanya menjepit rambutku dengan beberapa jepitan lucu. Setelah selesai memakai seemuanya, aku melihat pantulanku di kaca. "uwah.. seperti bukan aku yang sebernarnya ya?" aku berbicara sendiri saat ini haha. Oh iya. Di dalam kantung itu juga ada tas slempang berwarna coklat dan parfum aroma susu. Aku memakainya. Setelah selesai aku keluar dan duduk di ruang utama. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.52. tak lama keudian pun semua member datang.

to be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

ya makasi ya yang udah mau baca cerita gua.. ya walaupun gua tau ini aga krik sii..

bukan agak. ini emang krik banget haha

di chapter ini juga agak ngegantung gitu sih.. tapi nanti di lanjt koo.. ini gara-gara baru bikin segini doangT_T

okay pokoknya makasi buat yang udah baca yaaa~~^^


End file.
